Romance and Regret
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Makoto's set of morals have been thrown into chaos. The words Setsuna left him with before she departed for France have made him question the kind of person he really is. How will Makoto act next in his fragile mental state? Is there truly a second chance for somebody who has caused so much pain? (Makoto/Otome - Rating might increase!)
1. I - Realization

**This is an older protect of mine. I've recently deciced to update some of the older chapters and repost the whole thing as a new and improved version. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this. I'm grateful for any support that people give me. Please, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Realization**

Rain... the endless rain that never seemed to relent. The kind of weather that bore into the human heart. Crystal tears that made people yearn for answers and contentment.

Setsuna had arrived at Makoto's house just an hour earlier. Little did Itou know it, but she was there for a VERY important reason indeed. It was up to her to make a stand. One question had continued to echo in her mind all the way over to Makoto's house as well...

"Can I put a stop to this before it's all too late? The class rep asked herself nervously

Makoto had changed over the past few months, badly. It was almost like the young man who encouraged her to become class rep wasn't even there anymore.

He had become twisted, obsessed even. Nothing seemed to matter to him apart from the attention of countless women. Many thought it was based on nothing but personal gratification. Or perhaps it was greed?

Either way... Setsuna was running out of time. It wouldn't be long until she had to leave this city of hers. Europe was calling to her, and it was a call that she had no choice but to heed. This night was her one chance to try and set things right, and also her only chance...

"I'm not going to let him fall into this hole," she uttered in a low voice as she tapped against his door with her knuckles.

Makoto would be made to listen to her, no matter what the cost, "...This is my only chance to make things right before I'm gone for good."

* * *

Makoto sat himself down beside Setsuna on the bed, "So that means you like me too?" His question was carried in a confident tone of voice.

There was no response from Setsuna. She wasn't going to attempt an answer at such an obvious question...

Her silence didn't make much of a difference though, as Makoto didn't even wait for a response. He hastily embraced her.

"Not so fast, Makoto," Setsuna said as she slammed her knee into his chest...

In an instant Makoto felt a burning feeling in his chest. The next thing he knew, he had stumbled across the room and hit the opposite wall with a THUD.

When he finally looked up Setsuna was standing above him, gazing into his bewildered eyes with a serious expression, "What was... that for? The young man questioned fearfully.

"This needs to stop. The way you're acting... This isn't the Itou I used to know." Such words came from the heart as Setsuna pleased with all she could muster.

Itou looked deep into her eyes with sheer confusion. He didn't know if he was angry, or afraid. This was Setsuna Kiyoura who was towering above him right now. Even with her small size Makoto felt like he had a giant stood before him. He had been knocked off his pedestal, and shock was setting in.

"I said this needs to stop, Makoto. Please listen to me," Kiyoura repeated.

For a moment it seemed like time itself was frozen solid. It took such a long time for Itou to snap back to reality. So many different feelings were going through his head at once.

He stood shakily, and eventually mustered a very quiet response,"Setsuna... Why... What do you mean by _this_ has to stop?"

The expression on Kiyoura's face seemed to become colder at that point. She couldn't deny the feelings in her heart. She cared for Itou deeply but he had changed so much. This was why Setsuna also felt deeply repelled from him at the same time...

Itou clearly didn't see the damage he was causing around him. The hurt and suffering in the hearts of all the young women he claimed to 'care' about was beginning to spiral out of control.

Sekai was spending days at a time out of school. It was obvious to Setsuna why that was happening as well. The way Makoto had been treating the young lady was pushing her to the edge.

He lied to Katsura as well, even though it was obvious she had intense feelings for him. Now to make things worse he was also casually sleeping with Otome. Things were beginning to get VERY messy indeed. So messy, that before long someone was going to get hurt beyond belief.

That was why Kiyoura decided to see Makoto tonight. Her time in this country was running out fast. She had to make a difference. Not just for the sake of Sekai, but for the sake of all of the people Ito had selfishly become involved with.

* * *

"I'm talking about the way you keep treating everyone, Makoto," Setsuna replied.

There she stood, keeping her daunting glare fixed on his eyes. At this point Itou was beginning to look pretty afraid of the woman stood before him, "I... I don't quite understand," he stuttered in a fearful tone.

Makoto just stood there looking stunned and unnerved. Could he really justify his actions? Was what he was doing all of this time the right thing?

No, of course it wasn't. Even though Ito knew that, he just kept on denying it. He denied it because he'd become fixated on the attention of all these women, and intoxicated by it. At this point it wasn't about love, but more like the things they could give to him...

Deep down he knew that, and he hated it. Some nights he'd actually think about it too, but he'd still be just as quick to deny it. The reason?

The way he was becoming made him feel very afraid, yet he couldn't stop. It was fast becoming a craving. It was on the verge of turning into something he couldn't possibly live without. Just like the air he breathed, Makoto Ito was becoming overwhelmed with the need for sex.

Setsuna took a small step back, now softening the look in her eyes. It still had intense sincerity and meaningfulness within it however.

"Be careful with your choice," She began in a cautious tone.

"Don't walk too far down the wrong path. You're changing, but it isn't too late for you to remember who you really _are_ _._ Makoto... If you can't do this for me OR anyone else, then do it for yourself. I'll be leaving soon, but never forget," though it was hardly visible, the smallest tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"Never forget that you can always change things for the better,"Setsuna turned to walk away, picking up her luggage case as she headed for the door. Makoto was too stunned by her words to do anything... He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

Setsuna stopped at the front door for a moment. She would likely never see Itou again after this. In truth, that hurt her. All she could do at this point was hold back the tears as she pulled open the apartment's front door...

Then she heard footsteps on the carpet behind her, "Kiyoura... Wait," Makoto pleaded desperately.

The petitte young woman stopped, but only for a moment,"You'll lose everyone if you take them for granted. There's nothing worse than being alone..."

Those words made Makoto fall silent. He simply hung his head in shame as the young lady continued to walk away from him.

Setsuna stepped out into the rain without even saying another word. She had accomplished her goal for this evening. After the door shut behind her she walked away into the rainy darkness of night, "I can't do anything else for you now," she whispered in a low voice as her feet carried her further away from Itou's apartment...

In the morning she would be leaving Japan. However, there was one thing that kept spinning around in her mind, "Will things have changed for the better if I ever return to this city?"

At this early stage she really didn't know. However, she couldn't help but give a tiny smile even in the downpour of the rain, "I really hope so..."

Makoto on the other hand was sat in a heap on the hallway carpet. The words of Setsuna raced around his head like wildfire.

"Could she be right?" He asked himself in deep thought as he was left alone in the silent setting of his home. Nothing but the low ticking sound of the living room clocked served to break the earth-shattering quiet that had taken hold.

When all was said and done, time would be the great decider of events yet to come...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you once again for taking the time to read this. Your support is something that I'm very grateful for indeed. If you would like to leave some some feedback, please feel free. All of your opinions are welcome! Please, enjoy the next chapter!  
**


	2. II - Seclusion

**In this next chapter we're going to look at just how much Setsuna has had an impact on Makoto. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you once again for all of the fantastic feedback on my story. I'm happy to see that people enjoy reading my story as much as I do writing it!  
**

* * *

 **Seclusion**

 _'You'll lose everyone if you take them for granted. There's nothing worse than being alone...'_

The final thing Setsuna said kept on echoing in the head of Makoto. It repeated day after day, none stop. It was proof that sometimes actions didn't have the power to be louder than words.

After Kiyoura's departure the young man had gone very quiet indeed.

If anything it had thrown him into a great spiral of confusion. Before their talk he was beginning to lose track of what he was doing. The relationships Makoto was getting involved in had become almost like second nature. His actions weren't something he was stopping to actually think about very much at that point. Ignorance had managed to blind him.

It was only then, after seeing Setsuna, that he really started to question the choices he was making. Bit by bit, it had pushed him into a phase of reflection. A phase or reflection so strong that Itou had fallen into seclusion for the past few weeks.

For three entire weeks Makoto hadn't once stepped foot in school. The fear of what would await him due to his twisted desires was enough to unnerve him. Three young ladies in particular had something in common. Kotonoha, Sekai and Otome had each been used by Makoto at one point for the sake of his personal gain.

In truth, Itou's mind was becoming a chaotic place. Now that he was finally aware of the situation's depth, it would be hard, if not totally impossible to correct.

He'd taken the hearts of three good women. Each of them had a great deal of love and affection for him. Instead of choosing the noble path, Itou had followed the path of greed and selfishness. His lust for more had pushed him into lying and being unfaithful.

Regardless of the situation he faced, time was against Makoto. He'd been out of school for quite a while now. So many times in fact, that he'd pretty much used all of his absences for the entire year in his second term...

That was also where the biggest problem was waiting for him. Over the previous weeks indoors Itou had fallen into a state of decline. He wasn't sleeping properly, or taking much care of his appearance. The young man was starting to look scruffy and displeasing to the eye. Signs of sleep deprivation were ravaging Makoto's usually handsome face.

How could the words of one woman alone throw him into such intense confusion? Even though Itou wouldn't admit it, the answer was indeed a simple one.

"I've been in denial all of this time," Itou whispered sadly...

There was a war going on within his mind. It was a battle between his head and his heart. Part of him was content with living in denial, trying to convince himself that his actions toward the ladies in school were justified in some crazy sense.

On the other hand, Makoto had been raised better than that. His mother always told him to live with a kind heart and respect those who loved him. It was getting to the point where two obvious sides of Makoto's personality were duelling for control. At that stage no one really knew which part of his personality would land the winning blow.

* * *

Makoto groaned as he came around from his short yet much needed slumber. The dark rings under his eyes were becoming so deep that it was unreal. Squinting, he managed to open his eyes and look at the ceiling of the dimly lit room. It was early morning from what he could tell, no later than Five or Six.

There was a sharp pain in his head as Makoto sat upright. This severe lack of sleep was making things uncomfortable for him. It took him a mammoth effort, but eventually Makoto managed to get out of bed and stretch his aching body. His attention was quickly drawn to the state of his bedroom.

"I've really let it get dirty in here," he sighed in defeat...

The carpet was littered with used tissues and his adult magazines. Old plates from his evening meals were beginning to stack up in one of the rooms corners. Not to mention he hadn't polished or cleaned up in a long time. In short, no one else had entered his room since Setsuna's departure to France.

The young man reached out to pick up his cell phone in a single pained movement. He dreaded turning it on. In fact, he hadn't even checked it for an entire two weeks now.

Sekai had attempted to come over about a week back, twice actually. Makoto was so wrapped up in his own mental labyrinth that he didn't even attempt to let her in. She waited there for hours and hours, but he never made a sound. Eventually she gave up, and she hadn't come back since. Given his mental state he was in no position to interact with her. Not in any form of proper fashion anyway.

Preparing for the worst, Makoto pressed down on the phone's power button. The sudden flash of light from the screen made his head hurt once again, "Here goes nothing," he spoke nervously.

The 'PING' sound of received messages kept on repeating over and over. Just how many people had called and emailed him in the past week? He was getting slightly nervous just thinking about it. He had after all, walked away from school for almost a month without warning.

When the final count of received messages was in, Makoto gasped. He let the phone drop from his hand as the a wave of sheer disbelief swept over him. He glanced down at the screen, just to make sure it was right.

"You're kidding me," a tone of bewilderment was plainly evident in Itou's voice.

 **28 New Messages received from: Sekai Saionji**

 **15 Messages received from: Otome Katou**

 **53 New Messages received from: Kotonoha Katsura**

 **1 New Message received from: Setsuna Kiyoura**

 **37 Missed Calls**

"Kiyoura called me?" Makoto asked in a slight wave of confusion, "But... she's all the way in France by now. Just how important was what she needed to tell me?"

At that point Itou's mind was made up. He'd go back to school, even if it was just to check out the situation he'd left behind. Something was clearly wrong for him to have gotten so many messages. That, or he was deeply missed by all the young women he had waiting for him.

It would be a serious problem for Makoto now. He would have to face the young women he'd so casually walked away from. These young women all yearned for him, even after been given promises of false hope. Even Katsura, who he'd already told he was breaking up with, had left left him a mass of obsessive text messages.

Itou's conscience was torn between acting in two different ways. His vastly corrupted ego was telling him to continue down his current path. After all, he'd eventually find it in his heart to settle with one woman, right?

On the other hand, his much neglected heart was telling him something very different. He never used to be like this after all. He didn't... Something was responsible for changing him into the person he had become now. Makoto needed to figure out the answer if there was to be any hope of him finding solitude within this situation...

* * *

With yet another sigh, Makoto picked up his phone again. The young Japanese man ignored the text messages for the time being.

Before he made any further actions, Ito had to satisfy his curiosity. Though he had very few reliable friends in school, there was one that always looked out for him, despite his lack of maturity. Makoto was thinking of Sawanaga of course.

He dialled the number and waited for some kind of response. The chances of Taisuke actually being awake at this hour were pretty much impossible. Makoto didn't care though. He'd just wake him up and talk to him that way. It was important after all.

Taisuke finally picked up after what seemed like forever. He let a groggy yawn escape from his mouth, "Yeah... Yeah... What is it?" He clearly hadn't checked the caller ID to see it was Makoto.

"Hey... It's me," Itou answered bluntly with the phone against his ear.

"YOU!" There was a loud thud. It was almost as if Taisuke had fallen out of bed through the shock of hearing Ito's voice!

"Where the hell have you been?" The tone in Sawanaga's voice was a frantic one.

"Away." That was Makoto's simple reply, "I've had too much on my mind," he continued with a deep sigh in tow.

Sawanaga sat up in bed and put the phone to his ear, "Saionji hasn't left me alone! She's been asking about you like crazy! She's asked half the student council where to find you too. That girls a wreck!"

Hearing that only made Makoto more hesitant about going back into school. It sounded like Sekai had gone through some serious emotional hell. His recent departure couldn't have done her any favours.

"Well don't worry, Taisuke... I'm coming back to school," Itou spoke up in a very low and uninspired tone. His way of speaking boardered depression right now.

Sawanaga fell deadly quiet after hearing his friend say that.

"When?" Taisuke was clearly too surprised to say anything more than that.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Makoto replied quietly.

For the most part Taisuke stayed quiet. He knew that if Makoto did come back into school tomorrow, it would more than likely cause a big scene. Several young ladies had been worried about him. Not only that, but the Sensei of Class Three had also been making enquiries as to Makoto's prolonged absence...

Eventually, he found the energy to muster a response, "Good luck... You'll need it."

Hearing those words from Sawanaga made Makoto fear the worst.

In the end, Itou simply hung up the phone and sighed, "I'm going to be in some serious trouble..."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this second chapter. As always, if you liked it please feel free to leave me some feedback. All of your opinions are most welcome indeed. See you in the next chapter.  
**


	3. III - Regret

**The third chapter is here. In this next part it is my goal to try and work on some serious character development. You might also get an idea of which way the pairing for this story is going. Please enjoy! Also, please listen to a song called Welcome to the End, by Celldweller. It's the song that inspired this chapter!**

* * *

 **Regret**

Several more long days passed by... Alas, Makoto could not cope with the pressure of returning to school. In fact, he simply did not return to his education at all.. Instead, he made a different choice entirely. The truth was too simple for him to acknowledge at this point. He had simply developed a lust for intimacy that was powerful beyond his control. He had needs as a man. No matter how dark those needs had become, they needed to be fulfilled.

That was why he made a phone call…. It was also why Otome was travelling toward his house on the train at this very moment...

The young lady needed little more than a text message from the young man she loved to act as her motivation. It was a very simple message as well. There was no glory or grand statement to be made with it. As Katou flipped up her phone, a gasp escaped from his rosy pink lips.

'Come and see me. Mom is at work until the morning.'

That was all that it said. Given that nobody had seen Makoto in weeks, this was the opportunity she needed. It was a chance to see her lover. Against all odds she had grasp the chance. She didn't tell anybody, and she left no note, far from it, in fact. The captain of the basketball team hastily changed out of her school uniform and threw on some jeans and a hoodie.

An hour passed on the train. All she could think about was the sole heartfelt desire of seeing Makoto. Most people saw him as an average guy. They said behind his back that he was so plain and uninteresting, but not Otome Katou, never. She knew him better than that. She had always known him better than that.

After been allowed inside his house, she was escorted to the living room. At first glance her beloved Ito seemed alright. He was clean and well presented. If not for the bags under his eyes, Otome would not have even realized that there was anything wrong with him.

"Don't go into my room," was the only thing he said to her.

As tall young lady with bright eyes placed herself on the couch, she couldn't help but ponder what had been said to her mere moments before.

"Don't go into his room? Why?" She asked herself in slight confusion.

Makoto was out of the room at this moment. He stood in the kitchen pouring a drink from the fridge. Having a girl in the house seemed to calm his nerves. It acted as a sedative for his chaotic soul right now. Slowly, he made his way back into the living room.

Upon his return, Otome made shy eye contact with him. "I hope you're feeling okay, Itou," she asked so very softly.

"I'm fine," was all he said in return. His tone was so uncaring. It squashed the conversation outright.

His eyes spoke an entirely different story, however. Even if nobody else could see it, Otome could see it. Knowing him for his entire school life made it easy to look into his heart.

"But you're not okay, are you?" she enquired gently.

Itou's eyes burned with fierce intensity. They had a lust to place his hands on this girl's body, and to take her right now. He knew of the love in her heart. Worse still, he knew that if he wanted to take her right now, he could have her. After all, he has come so very close to having her once before.

"I need somebody right now. I need anybody right now…."

Otome's eyes widened with shock at the words that Makoto spoke to her. His entire persona had changed in mere seconds. He looked, so very sad.

"Itou…. Darling…. Talk to me," She believed he was her darling. After all, why would he kiss her if he didn't love her?

The tragic thing was that she was blissfully unaware of the truth. She was being played this entire time. He was sleeping with both Karsura and Saionji. In fact, in earlier weeks he was lining Otome up as his third.

However, his heart didn't seem so inclined to follow through with his original plan. He simply sat there silently. His eyes however, pooled with sadness.

"I'm so sorry…. I'm so so so so sorry." As Makoto spoke, his voice cracked.

Tiny little sobs escaped from the young man. Right now, at this moment in time, it was more like he was a tiny little boy. He began to cry softly, and that was something men in Japanese culture were never supposed to do.

Otome reached out and held him tightly. She pulled him toward her chest and held him there softly.

"It's okay," She reassured him warmly. "You haven't hurt me…. I promise."

"You don't understand," He quickly responded. "I've done… so much to hurt people."

Makoto slowly inched away from Otome. His tearful gaze focused in on her powerful, compassionate eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you though, anybody but you."

The young lady was astounded to hear such words coming from her love's mouth.

"You've always been my best friend, ALWAYS," he said honestly, with sincerity and compassion.

By now, Otome's face was as red as a stop light. In fact, she could feel the fire in her cheeks.

"Itou…. Why are you saying all this?"

"Because I want to start again," Makoto admitted. His voice was near silent. His face was buried back into Otome's chest again.

For the longest time, Katou simply held the man that she loved. She knew little else that could be done to provide a more genuine form of comfort. This was clearly his time of need. It was obvious to Otome now just how troubled he really was.

So, in an attempt to bring him around, she took his hand in hers. As she rose to her feet, so did he, slowly and lethargically, "Come with me. Don't let go of my hand, okay?" once again her voice was so soft and gentle.

"Okay…. I trust you," It was his sole reply.

Slowly but cautiously Makoto was coaxed toward the door with Otome's help. There, she stood with him, and continued to hold his hand.

As Otome put her shoes back on, she gestured for the young man in her company to do the same.

However, he looked very nervous, "I don't think I can go outside."

Katou gave a smile of unparalleled warmth and softness.

Her grip on Makoto's hand remained gentle, but also comforting, "Come on…. Let's go out for a little while."

* * *

Before he even realized it, Makoto was slowly being escorted outside by his lady protector. He kept thinking about how amazing her personality was. Around the rest of the school she was a tomboy, but around him she had this loving innocence about her. The aura she projected for him was so very caring.

They walked for a long time. The cool evening breeze was enough to make Makoto shudder slightly. Regardless, Katou kept her grip on his hand. Before too long, Itou found that he had been brought to the park.

Katou gave a soft smile before letting the grip on his hand go. She playfully wandered over to a swing and sat down, and beakoned for Makoto to do the same. After doing that, they both found themselves gazing up at the moon together.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Otome smiled in awe of the lovely sight.

For the first time in weeks, Makoto felt a genuine wave of happiness. For once, he hadn't needed to sex to find it.

"Thank you for bringing me out here, Katou," He said.

The young lady smiled again, "You're welcome."

The two silently continued to gaze up at the moon together. Itou hadn't returned to school, but this was a start….

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'm grateful for all the support with it too! Thank you very much again. Any and all feedback is most appreciated! See you later for the next chapter!**


	4. IV - Decision

**I'm happy to announce that I'll be moving this story in a more solid direction from here on out. My decision here might surprise a couple of people, but I'm confident it will still be enjoyable all the same.**

* * *

 **Decision  
**

Once they were outside Katou walked with Itou in hand. Her young ward, too tired to really focus on anything specific, simply held her by the hand and followed with a small and trusting smile. For the longest time they just walked in silence. The comfort was enough, no; it was more than that…. The comfort of having somebody close was a relief to Makoto Itou right now. His thoughts remained fixated on that as he walked with Otome.

"No… it's more than that," he spoke at a whisper; his thought being so strong that he vocalized it aloud.

"Hm?" Katou questioned as she walked. "What is it Itou?"

Nothing, it was all the response Makoto could give at first, especially in light of his accidental leaking of words, "I'm sorry…. It's nothing." It was all he could bring himself to say in the end.

Silence came again, shortly after that. It was then and there that the thoughts of the Japanese man wandered again. His resolution was clear, time would not heal the wounds he felt. Life choices caused hurt that sometimes wouldn't heal. No, the young Japanese man didn't think about himself as he thought this, but instead about the countless others he had hurt through his selfish actions. Some things, you just couldn't give back, and Makoto's mind was heavy with that.

"….hey. Itou, look… over here," The soft; gentle voice of Otome chimed in. It freed Makoto from his mental prison; brought him back to reality, and his eyes became greeted by a sight he hadn't seen in such a very long time.

"The park," he said in quiet surprise, "I haven't been over here since… Junior High."

His walk with Otome, it had led him here, to a place of familiar memories. The local park, with its lush green trees and grass, it was somewhere that the pair always used to hang out in their younger days. It was almost daily in fact.

Katou felt her cheeks flush red. Fond memories were hers to keep of this place. Her grip on the hand of the man she loved became the slightest bit tighter, "C'mon… Let's go and sit on the bench, okay?"

Itou, now dealing with another batch of memories, older; happier ones, brought himself to give a weak smile, "Alright," he answered gently.

Led by the hand, past the swings and the slide, Makoto was guided warmly to the old wooden bench in the middle of the park. Light haired beauty sat, chuckled with gentle compassion, and waited for Itou to seat himself. He did so, slowly, his wandering attention was now fixed on the majestic cherry blossom trees that blew in the cool night breeze.

"Itou-Kun," Otome uttered softly as she laid her head against his shoulder, "Look at the sky," she urged while she pointed upward with an outstretched arm, "It's beautiful…."

His eyes brought upward, Makoto's gaze connected with scene in the skies above. The stars, they twinkled in the cloudless night skies. Their radiance and warmth… it touched even young Itou in his moment of inner conflict. Subconsciously, his heart… it felt lighter. The pain he felt, it was melting away as if it hadn't been there in the first place. For the first time in weeks, there was calmness; stillness, and most importantly, complete serenity and peace of mind. It was medicine, a remedy for the emotional sickness that the Japanese High School student had felt, for so very long.

* * *

The heart of the wounded; conflicted boy, it felt solace here. His senses where overtaken by the atmosphere, and empowered by his newfound calm, brought his arm around Katou's waist and lovingly drew her close.

Miss Katou felt her heart flutter while her face flushed a shade of pink, "Itou… you're… this is really romantic."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Katou," he said honestly; caringly.

Her feelings swirled with happiness and compassion, "You're welcome, Itou-Kun," Otome replied.

Alas, the two young lovers simply enjoyed the beauty of the night sky; and the genuine warmth and compassion of being beside one another.

Minutes passed but there were no words, just happiness and the fulfilment of being beside a loved one. Otome felt no sadness or fear over the wellbeing over the man she loved. Likewise, for the first time in so very long, Itou was able to think clearly. It was in the heat of this very moment, with the loving shine of the night stars gleaming down, that Makoto felt an idea enter his tired mind.

"Do you," he began slowly while still looking to the night sky, "…ever wish you could just leave this place behind, forever? You know… just the two of us?"

Those words, they made Katou's delicate heart beam with a joy so overpowering. However, she expressed it in a single bright smile, "Yes… I do. I've… thought about it before. You're going to think I'm silly," she blushed shyly.

Itou held his petite love supportively, "No," he said assuredly, "Tell me about it…."

Katou stammered nervously for a moment, "W-well…. Ever since I got my job last summer, I thought to myself… 'why don't I just take this money, and me and Itou-Kun could go away far away from here… away from the city'…."

Itou pondered for many a moment. He had one thing, something they could never take away from him, "We could… leave I mean. Well… if you seriously meant what you said…."

While Katou was caught off guard, her smile still remained very genuine, and very real, "Of course I meant it, silly, but how? I've got college savings from my job, but… we wouldn't afford it…."

Itou brought his gaze away from the stars. It became fixed on the ground. "I have a gift, from my father," he began cautiously, "When my parents divorced, he left me money… enough to pay for college tuition. It was supposed to be there for when I finished school, but… if you're serious, we could do it."

It took a moment for Katou to wrap her head around the whole picture, but the thought of it made her heart swell with happiness, "We could… move to the coast. It's cheaper…. My grandmother lived out there, before she passed…."

Itou smiled, but his happiness faded slightly when a dose of reality crept in to greet him, "But what about our families? My mother…. I honestly don't know how she would react…."

Katou was saddened by his words, but it caused something to flare in her eyes. Her deep, powerful brown orbs bore a flicker of guilt, "….I mentioned the coast because…. My mother lives out there, with my sister. We could go there, and my mother would let us stay."

Found memories began flooding back to Itou of more times he spent with Katou. Those summers in Junior High, and Otome's little sister before her own parents separated. He remembered them fondly, "You want to be back with Karin, don't you?"

"More than anything," the young lady answered honestly, "but… it would be perfect, if I could take you with me."

"A new school, and a new life," Makoto began with great glee in his tone; "I'd like that. I'd like that an awful lot."

"…We could forget school, if we wanted to, and just work for my mother at her restaurant," Otome suggested, "She lives close to Kyoto after all, and her business is always busy…."

Itou couldn't help but chuckle at her forethought, "It sounds like you've had all of this in your head for a long time…"

"Oh, but I have," his lady love chuckled in return, "I've wanted to go back there for a very long time…. I'd rather return, with the man I love beside me…."

The feelings of the young man, he felt them flare deep within the course of his being. They made him feel so deeply special. Without so much as thinking, Makoto drew Katou in to hold her lovingly within his gentle embrace.

"What will you tell your father about this?" Makoto asked cautiously, "Won't he have a problem with you leaving?"

The young lady beside Itou looked… uneasy for a moment. She looked down, half sadly, half uncaringly, "It's an old custody agreement between my parents," she explained painfully, "I'm seventeen, old enough to decide which parent I want to stay with now."

She brought her gave up, and as she brought her eyes to connect with Makoto, she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder once more, "The only reason I stayed in the city was for my friends, not my family," Otome said with a hint of pain in her expression, "But ever since this whole cell phone charm started, it's changed a lot of girls in school. I wouldn't regret leaving this place, especially if I can take the person I love the most with me."

Katou's words touched his heart so very deeply. All he could do for now was smile at the purity of her love and compassion for him. It was true, delicate and utterly selfless. It was a bond born from deep friendship that had slowly formed over the course of many years. Passion was not the creator of the connection these two young lovers shared, but true friendship.

Itou stood slowly from the bench upon which he sat. He held his precious lady by the hand and brought her to her feet alongside him. It was there, that he held her softly, embraced her slender form, and leaned in lovingly.

His lips came ever closer to hers, "I love you, Otome…. In truth," he continued, his heart pounding, "I've loved you for a very long time."

The duo drew ever closer, inch by inch, until the gap that separated was closed. Their lips touched, locked together, and lovingly kissed under the star-filled sky. All the while, Otome wrapped her arms around the man she loved, and returned every ounce of his affection as she kissed him in return.

When the two parted, their cheeks where flushed red. Makoto smiled brightly while he brought his fingers to delicately caress the cheeks of his lover, "Let's elope," he spoke softly, "Friday night, when our parents aren't home…."

"Yes," the young lady smiled, "On Friday, our new life will begin…."

* * *

Yet, at that very same moment, eyes watched. Cold pupils fixated upon the two young lovers from a secluded hiding place within the bushes. They saw the pair embracing, kissing, and enjoying comfort together. While the ears of the foreign predator could not hear the words spoken by Itou and Katou, their open affection was enough to cause a great deal of rage and jealously to build up.

"Makoto-kun," a low; delicate female voice said with a quiet chuckle, "You can't be with her…. I'm already your girlfriend."

Once the two people she watched had left the scene, the unknown woman emerged from her stalking position. Katonoha started off blankly into the distance, with her cold; dark eyes seeming to reflect a hint of lustful madness. Slowly; sickeningly, she licked her lips and brought a knife to bear from her jacket pocket.

"You love me, Makoto-Kun. So, I better make sure that girl goes away, forever, and ever," she said with sadistic glee as she unwrapped the kitchen knife from the cloth in which it was hidden.

The blade shimmered in the faint glow of the night sky, "Then we can be together…. You and me, and be so happy…."

Katsura smiled crookedly as she threw her head back. A bout of low, shrill chuckles escaped from her lips, as her demeanour descended into nothing short of utter madness. The man she loved, the person she utterly craved, was not going to get away from her….

* * *

 **I would like to take the time to thank everybody that took the time to read this chapter. Your support is greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be coming soon. I welcome all feedback from readers if you have anything you would like to share with me. Farewell for now, until the next chapter.**


End file.
